


And They Were Roommates

by changbinloml



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, I love him, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, Mystery, Nosebleeds, Roommates, Serial Killers, Seungmin confident gay, Some Fluff, as in its neither happy nor sad, chan panicked gay, edit ive now been informed it was sad whoops, i worked hard, ish lol, its kinda soft, its not much, pls give me a chance, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinloml/pseuds/changbinloml
Summary: Seungmin's new roommate was... well, everything he could ever wish for in a man, to be honest. He was organised, hot, practicallyperfectin every way. Or at least, hewouldbe perfect, if there weren't one tiny, almost insignificant problem.Seungmin's best friend, Jisung, seems to be convinced that Seungmin's roommate is the infamous Serial Killer currently at large on Seungmin's side of town. And, well, maybe Jisung isn't too far from the truth.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	And They Were Roommates

The girl whimpered slightly as she pressed her knees into her chest, her eyes darting around the room maniacally- whether it was from anxiousness or insanity, he couldn’t tell. Her face was caked in blood, a startling shade of crimson against her pallid skin, and her hair was matted into what looked like rats tails from all the grease and dirt that must have built up over weeks of isolation. The room around her was a sickeningly dull shade of green, decades worth of mold and other various stains that he didn’t want to think about the cause of lining every inch of the wall.

Footsteps echoed from outside the room. The girl tensed as she fruitlessly attempted to muffle her whimpers of fear. They were getting louder, the person getting closer- the door was opening and all of a sudden-

“So do you think he could _actually_ be the serial killer?”

Seungmin sighed in exasperation, another long-awaited episode of his favourite drama ruined by none other than his best friend, Han Jisung.

“Gosh, Jisung, _yes_ \- haven't you been paying attention at all? It’s made very clear that-”

“No, no, not your drama,” Jisung interrupted, his eyes glistening with irrational fear as he stared at Seungmin. “I’m talking about your new roommate. I mean, think about it- he moved here around the same time the murders started, he’s moving to the exact area the murders keep happening, I just… does it not seem even the _teensiest_ bit fishy to you?”

Seungmin gave the flattest look he could muster to his friend, who was now holding his index finger to his thumb to signify the ‘ _teensiest_ ’. 

“You do realise that everyone just moved here, don't you, Hannie? It’s the start of the school year. You could be the serial killer for all I know, or I could be the serial killer, or _any one of those students on our campus_ could be the serial killer.”

Jisung’s face took on a panicked expression; he was clearly realising Seungmin was right. Again. As per usual.

“Noo, don't say that!” He exclaimed, rushing over to Seungmin and glancing around the room, “Now I'm scared, look what you've done!” 

Seungmin just chuckled at his friend's antics, pushing himself up as he did so and slapping Jisung’s arm lightly to encourage him to do the same.

“You know that I'm right, though- anyway, you'd best leave, I have a new roommate to greet in about-” Seungmin glanced at his wrist, “10 minutes! Bye bye!”

“You're not even wearing a wa-”

“I said _bye bye_!”

Jisung huffed, walking over to the doorway and sliding on his shoes in a manner equal to a grumpy puppy, grumbling something vaguely along the lines of “ _never sleeping again”_ and “ _best friend applications open”_ as he reluctantly left. Seungmin sighed in content at the sudden peacefulness that settled on his apartment, a nice break from the whirlwind that was Han Jisung. However, his content was brief as he realised he had left his drama playing through their whole conversation, and would now have to wait another day before he could watch the full thing again.

“Ah _shi_ -”

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •* 

Seungmin's new roommate was… well, how could Seungmin describe Chan? Perhaps, an angel in disguise? A god send? Or, if we’re being more accurate, quite possibly the hottest man Seungmin had ever seen? Whichever way you want to word it, one thing was very clear. Seungmin was completely and utterly whipped for Chan.

Reason number one as to why Seungmin was completely and utterly whipped for Chan was- well, he was gorgeous. The first word that came to Seungmin’s mind to describe Chan was glowing, but that was closely followed by a sea of adjectives such as stunning, striking, alluring, charming, captivating- If Seungmin had the vocabulary for it, he could have gone on forever. Anyway, the point is, Seungmin didn't think anyone could pull off a head of golden curls any better than Chan (even if they did look a little fried) and he had never seen a man with such perfect proportions before. 

Reason number two was that Chan almost immediately started unpacking his things and setting them up in an orderly fashion. Gosh, Seungmin loved a clean man. There was nothing Seungmin enjoyed more than waking up to a tidy apartment, no dirty dishes festering in the sink, no sweaty clothes strewn in the depths of his room, no socks left in questionable places by Jisung (Seungmin still shudders when he thinks about how long that sock must have spent on top of his fridge, over his _food_ )

Chan was already all over the apartment, making sure everything was in its place, cleaning any surface that Seungmin had missed- and of course, any stain Jisung had left. Seungmin had to wonder how such a slob ever became his best friend.

(What’s this stain on the wall?” Chan questioned, his perfect eyebrows pinched in a way Seungmin tried very hard to resist drooling at.

“It’s blood,” he responded casually. Chan immediately tensed, and Seungmin couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

“I’m kidding- we had a party a couple of weekends ago and Jisung managed to get ketchup on the wall. Don’t ask, I don't know how either.”

Chan flushed at Seungmin's giggle, which did not go unnoticed by Seungmin at all. Seungmin was glad he still had that effect on men, it had been a while since he met someone he actually wanted to get to know. He found he wanted to make Chan blush more- his cheeks went the cutest shade of red and he tried so hard to hide it. Seungmin found it incredibly endearing)

If Seungmin was not already completely ready to say the L word, reason number 3 was definitely the icing on the cake. Chan asked if they wanted to order dinner in, and, on top of that, he asked if they wanted to order _chicken_ in. Seungmin had never said yes so fast. Chicken was the ultimate love of his life; it was always his go-to take out on movies nights with his friends. Chicken was essentially the key to Seungmin's heart, and Chan had made it there in under 4 hours.

Seungmin was half tempted to ask when they could get married.

So, as you can see, Seungmin was completely, 100%, utterly whipped for Chan. He had to tell Jisung immediately how great Chan was, and definitely not serial killer material ( _more like boyfriend material,_ Seungmin had thought, before shaking his head and following up with _what the fuck, Seungmin, that was terrible_ ). 

After washing the dishes and bidding Chan goodnight- of course not forgetting to add on his award winning smile- Seungmin made his way into his room and got ready for bed. He had barely hit the covers before he was pulling out his phone, texting a quick ‘free to call?’ to Jisung. Obviously, Jisung was very free, as Seungmin didn’t have to wait more than four seconds before he was pressing the little green button to accept the call.

“Oh my gosh, Minnie, you’re alive, I was so worried, why didn't you text me sooner? I thought you might have died, I was already texting Felix for a lift over, I am going to _kill_ you when I see you again-”

“Whoa, whoa, Hannie, slow down,” Seungmin exclaimed, barely managing to get a word in through the midst of Jisung’s frantic rambling. “I’m fine, everythings fine, but- I can’t believe you _actually_ thought Chan- oh, my roommate was going to be the serial killer?”

“Don’t laugh! I- _hey_! I just said don’t laugh! I was worried okay?”

Seungmin tried his best to stifle his giggling but it was clear he had failed once Jisung started whining over the phone to him.

“I’m sorry, I know you were worried, it’s just- I can’t imagine my roommate even _trying_ to murder someone, he cried when the dog got murdered in my drama, so to imagine him trying to _kill_ someone?”

“Are you suggesting that you _didn't_ cry? My own best friend, a monster. We’re getting a divorce,”

“We weren't married in the first place, Hannie,” Seungmin replied, although fondly. He had always loved his friend’s flair for the dramatics. 

“I know, it’s a tragedy,” Jisung sniffed. “Anyway, what did you say his name was? Chan? If you’re already at the stage of watching dramas together, you must like him. Ooh, does Minnie-Winnie have a wittle crush? Awww” Jisung cooed, to which Seungmin cringed so intensely he was sure his innards must have shrivelled up.

“That was disgusting. Never talk to me again.” 

Jisung’s cackle was enough to return Seungmin's grimace to a soft smile. “Okay, so, maybe I do like him a little. You’ll have to come over soon to meet him, he’s _so_ sweet,”

“Called it!” Jisung whisper-shouted, and Seungmin was almost certain Jisung was fist pumping the air. “Is he hot?”

“Oh, absolutely. Anyway, I’m gonna go to sleep now, goodnight!”

“Wha- you can’t leave me hanging like that!” Jisung spluttered, wanting to hear more about the first guy that had taken Seungmin's interest in months.

“I can, and I will!”

“Seungmi-”

Seungmin didn’t hear the end of Jisung’s sentence as he had already hung up. He chuckled softly to himself (Seungmin thought he was absolutely hilarious), sank down into his bedsheets and flicked out the light. The sooner he got to sleep, the sooner he would get to talk to Chan again.

(Somewhere a few hundred metres a way, a muffled ‘That _fucker’_ could be heard from outside the dorm belonging to none other than Han Jisung.)

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •* 

As it turned out, Seungmin was able to talk to Chan again a lot sooner than he anticipated. When he was woken up at ass o’clock in the morning, he was, understandably, not too happy. His already bad mood was immensely worsened when he realised the cause of his rude awakening was the sound of someone obnoxiously slamming his cupboards open and closed.

In his current state, which could only be described as ‘barely awake’, Seungmin's mind was already jumping to conclusions about what could be happening- could someone be in his house? Was he being robbed? Even worse, had there been a homeless man living in a secret basement for the past few months without him realising? 

Okay, so that last one was a bit of a reach, ( _Seungmin, you don’t even live on the bottom floor_ , Seungmin thought in reply to himself). Maybe Jisung was right about how Seungmin should try to cut down on the more... _disturbing_ movies and dramas.

Anyway, Seungmin still did not know what was going on. In the midst of his racing thoughts, he somehow managed to completely forget that he was, in fact, not alone in his apartment, as he had welcomed his new roommate a mere few hours ago. Because of this, he didn’t come to the conclusion that the person in his house was likely _the other_ person living in the house with him. 

As quietly as he could, Seungmin attempted to tip toe into his kitchen to find one of his frying pans, the most efficient weapon he owned (he completely forgot about the knives) however it ended up _not_ being particularly quiet as he managed to crash into his desk, knocking over every book, CD, and any other various items of clutter that resided there.

“ _Fuck,”_ Seungmin hissed, nursing his already bruising knee. He froze when he realised the invader had stopped rooting through his cupboards.

“Seungmin?” A voice called, muted by the walls between them. Upon realising it was Chan, Seungmin suddenly remembered the events of the past day, and cursed himself for being so stupid.

( _Gosh,_ he thought, _Jisung must be rubbing off on me,_ though that was closely followed by, _that was mean, I’m sorry Jisung I love you really_ )

“Chan? Are you alright?” Seungmin called back, already on his way to where he heard Chan’s voice coming from- the laundry room. When he opened the door, the sight was- well, it wasn't what he expected.

“Is- is that blood?” Seungmin asked, eyebrows raised and confusion written as clear as day across his features. 

Chan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, refusing to make eye contact with Seungmin. 

“Maybe… yeah.” He let out an awkward laugh, which Seungmin found strangely endearing (although he quickly shook away that thought- _Why are you thinking about him like that when he’s literally holding a bloody shirt, Seungmin, what is_ wrong _with you_ ) “I sometimes get these, like, really bad nosebleeds when I’ve been doing something stressful. It’s nothing to worry about, I just forgot to ask where you keep the detergent before you went to sleep.”

“Oh!” Seungmin exclaimed, face brightening now he had a plausible explanation, “Well why didn't you say so? Oh, and don’t use detergent, we have to soak that in cold water to get the blood out.”

Seungmin led Chan out of the laundry room and over to the sink, filling it up a little with water and scrubbing the shirt once he placed it in to get the stain out faster.

“How do you know how to get blood out of clothes?” Chan questioned. It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing everyone knew how to do. 

“I grew up with two little sisters, so I had to know for when I had laundry duty. Period stains are a _bitch_ to wash out,” Seungmin replied. Chan let out a little hum of understanding as Seungmin turned to face him- which was, perhaps, a mistake. Now that Seungmin had nothing else to preoccupy his thoughts with, he finally realised Chan was shirtless- and he was ripped. Seungmin was most _definitely_ drooling.

“Like what you see?” Chan smirked, not failing to miss Seungmin's dazed stare. However, Seungmin was a self-proclaimed confident gay, and was absolutely _not_ about to let himself be called out like that.

“Oh, definitely,” He said, now not even attempting to hide that he was checking Chan out. Chan spluttered, silently cursing his poor conversation skills that had rendered him speechless from a simple compliment. Well, it wasn’t _exactly_ his fault- if Seungmin called you hot, you would be a stuttering mess too. 

Deciding to end the poor boy's misery (Chan’s face had turned several shades darker, it was rather amusing) Seungmin began to head back to his room, eager to catch up on whatever sleep he had missed from the interruption. Of course, he couldn’t leave without a small, “Night, Channie,” to which he only received a grunt as Chan was still reeling from what just happened.

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •* 

“Is there more ketchup on the wall?”

Seungmin felt as if he was about to cry. Here he was, once again about to reach the climax point of his drama, and what ruins it? Han Jisung, asking about _ketchup_ of all things.

“Jisung,” Seungmin said sternly, though there was a hint of pleading in his voice. He _really_ just wanted to watch his drama. “You are the only person in my life who is capable of getting ketchup on my walls. Why would there be any more?”

“Hey, that’s not true- have you even met Felix?”

“Okay- that’s fair, I stand corrected. But, no, there is not any more ketchup on the wall.”

Jisung hummed, glancing back at the ketchup. He could have _sworn_ there was less last time. Of course, Jisung was aware he was a little scatterbrained- hell, he couldn't even remember getting the ketchup _there_ , being drunk and all- but he wasn’t that bad, was he?

“Are you _sure_ -”

“Yes, Jisung!”

(If Jisung were to look a little closer, he would notice that genuine tears had sprung to the man's eyes. He just wanted to watch his _damn drama_.)

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •* 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Seungmin and Chan tried to eat as many meals together as possible. Of course, they were both incredibly busy, being music students and all- it’s difficult to juggle a social life when all you can think about is chord progressions and how much water you’ve had that day to make sure your vocal chords are at the best they can be. Despite this, Chan and Seungmin managed to make it work.

Usually, dinners were a simple affair; if one of them had the time to cook, then they would, but this wasn’t a common occurrence. Because of this, they tended to resort to the average student lifestyle- take out and/or instant noodles. It’s not healthy at all, but it was getting them through their courses, and they were both grateful for the break no matter how brief. Dinners typically ended with one or both of them reluctantly going back to their duties, whether that be work or projects needed for school. Either way, they didn't have long to talk to each other.

Seungmin still didn’t know what Chan did to make his share of the rent. He was making more than Seungmin, not by much, but enough for Seungmin to notice that they were living a little more luxuriously than his peers at the university. He also stayed out late, _really_ late. Seungmin knew he was no saint, returning home at ungodly hours of the morning on occasion, but sometimes on those days Chan wouldn't be home either. Every time Seungmin asked what he did, Chan would just do that thing he does where he looks awkwardly at the ground and rubs the back of his neck. Eventually, Seungmin stopped asking. 

Another common topic of conversation was the serial killer at large. It was honestly hard not to talk about it. Every newspaper, every campus radio station, every bulletin board- it was all _Safety! Safety! Safety!_

Seungmin could tell Chan was nervous about it. Travelling home by foot in the dark when there’s the constant threat of turning the corner and being met with a knife to the stomach? Not an experience anyone wants to have- but it was a very real one, for some unfortunate victims. Seungmin understood it was probably terrifying to think about, but he also knew it calmed Chan down when they talked about it.

“Channie, do you really think anyone could attack someone like you, _and_ get away with it? I mean, you’re a beefcake, have you seen your arms?” Seungmin would say, causing Chan to laugh. Seungmin had always been good at cheering people up. 

Jisung still had his suspicions about Chan. Well- there weren't many people Jisung _wasn't_ suspicious of. He was wary of everyone, and took the safety precautions extremely seriously. Seungmin suspected that it had something to do with Jisung’s unwillingness to leave his bed (understandably, nobody wants to get out of bed) but he never questioned it as he knew his friend was probably right to be scared, and he didn't want to make Jisung any more afraid than he already was. 

It was difficult, though. It meant Jisung spent a lot less time at Seungmin's apartment. Seungmin liked to complain about Jisung’s messiness and loudness, but he was beginning to miss it now that there was an obvious absence of chaos in his life. 

' _Oh well_ ,' Seungmin thought, _'He practically lives here, he’ll be back by Saturday._ '

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •* 

As it turned out, Seungmin was right (again). Jisung was unable to spend long periods of time away from his best friend and rocked up on his doorstep at 7pm on that very Saturday, hair still tousled from only having rolled out of bed and thrown on clothes 20 minutes beforehand.

If there was one thing Seungmin admired about Jisung, it was his sheer persistence and determination. It was a well known fact that Jisung was a terrible cook, if the 2am fire alarms were anything to go by, yet he still continuously attempted to make nice food for Seungmin. Of course, Seungmin usually ended up doing all the work lest Jisung set something on fire or worse, serve one of his ridiculous concoctions that weren’t edible at the best of times.

Today was one of those days that Jisung insisted he was going to cook for the both of them. Seungmin had made him settle on a simple ramen recipe, thinking not even Jisung could mess that one up (he could, the poor boy could probably burn water if he tried). However, the first problem was not by any fault of Jisung, or even Seungmin. 

The first problem was that one of the knives was gone.

Now, Jisung had always been a creature of habit- he liked his bed and rolling around in it until past noon, he liked cheesecake and would always order it whenever they went to a cafe, he liked mario kart and never failed to completely annihilate Seungmin and anyone else he went up against, and finally, he liked cooking with his favourite kitchen knife at Seungmin's apartment.

Jisung couldn't explain why it was his favourite, it just simply was. Maybe it was because of the way it cut, the sharpness always making it easier to slice through tough objects, or maybe it was the cute little flower pattern on the handle- either way, it brought Jisung a strange sense of comfort whenever he cooked with it.

And now, it was gone.

“Seungmin, where’s the knife I always use? You know, the one with the flowers,” Jisung questioned, already completely destroying the neat and tidy shape of Seungmin's draws. Seungmin cringed a little, sighing in defeat as he moved over to see what Jisung was talking about. Lo and behold, all but one knife was where it was supposed to be.

“That’s… weird,” Seungmin scratched his head. For once, there was no rational explanation, Seungmin couldn’t conjure up a plausible reason as to why his sharpest kitchen knife was missing. “Maybe- maybe it’s in the sink?”

“Uhm… no, it’s not here but- Seungmin, why is there a shirt in your sink covered in blood?”

Throughout his sentence, Jisung’s voice raised several octaves. Seungmin cursed himself for forgetting Chan had had another one of his nosebleeds and left his shirt in the sink, practically waiting to be discovered by an already frightened Jisung.

“It’s no need to worry, Ji, Chan just gets these really terrible nosebleeds that-”

“Chan?” Jisung erupted. The kitchen was silent for a brief moment as they both stared at each other, Jisung in terror and Seungmin in shock. “You mean _Chan_ left a bloody shirt in your sink?! What the heck, Seungmin, I swear something is _up_ with him no matter what you say to defend him!”

“Jisung, I know you’re scared but please, trust me, Chan isn’t a serial killer there’s just- there’s no way!”

“How can you expect me to trust you on this? What, do you think a serial killer is just gonna spill all his secrets to you about how he likes to pop out and _murder_ someone every other night?! I must have gotten at least one text a week for the past month about how you’re worried about him ‘cause you came home late and he's still not there, and then the next day someone turns up _dead!_ Have you ever even seen one of his ‘nosebleeds’? And now the knife is missing, a fucking _murder weapon_ , I’m so sure of it Seungmin, he _must_ be the killer!”

Seungmin remained silent, stunned by Jisung’s outburst. It wasn’t often Jisung got angry- Seungmin knew it was a result of his fear, but it was still a surprise to him. He knew Jisung had made some valid points as well; Seungmin had never _actually_ seen one of Chan’s nosebleeds, and he still didn’t know what Chan’s job was. However, Seungmin had a rational mind, and he knew, he just _knew,_ there was no way that Chan was the serial killer.

He was on the verge of formulating a response, the argument on the tip of his tongue, when his phone rang. The tinkling first notes of his ringtone cut harshly through the silence. Seungmin held Jisung’s stare for a fleeting moment before scrambling to fish his phone out of his pocket.

The caller ID read ‘Channie’.

“Seungmin-” Jisung began, but Seungmin was already accepting the call.

“S-Seungmin…” Chan croaked over the line. Seungmin immediately looked at Jisung, eyebrows pinched and eyes wide. Jisung’s own eyes grew in a manner that Seungmin knew was supposed to ask a question- _What’s going on? What’s wrong?_

“Channie? Channie, are you alright?” Seungmin was speaking so fast Jisung would be surprised if Chan could even understand him.

“Seungmin, there’s- there’s so much blood, I’m so dizzy, please, help- help me,” 

Chan hadn’t gotten past the word ‘blood’ before Seungmin was busying himself, carelessly shoving on his shoes and throwing his coat over his shoulder, ignoring Jisung’s panic-stricken yells. He was almost out of the door before he realised he had no idea where he was supposed to find Chan.

“Channie, where are you?” 

“Just head towards the JYP building, I’m in one of the alleys along the way. You’ll- you’ll find me.”

“Seungmin, so help me if you walk through that door- what if it’s a _trap_ -”

“He said there’s blood, Jisung, you expect me to just leave him?”

Jisung tried to call after him, but Seungmin was already through the door, thundering out of the building. Seungmin couldn’t tell what was louder- his footsteps, or his heartbeat. What if someone got there before him? No- he couldn’t bear the thought. Instead, he pressed on, forcing his feet to cooperate with his racing mind.

To an outsider, Seungmin must have looked like a complete lunatic- ducking in and out of alley ways, hysterically searching every nook and cranny he found, eyes scanning the area wildly as if it was a matter of life or death. In a way, it was. However, Seungmin didn't care how he looked, all he could focus on was Chan, Chan, _Chan_.

Finally, Seungmin saw him- he was huddled in a narrow alley, a shortcut to the JYP building where Chan supposedly worked; Seungmin could now understand why Chan never talked about his job, he wasn't _allowed_ to.

Seungmin froze, momentarily taking in what was before him. The alley was dull and dingy, the walls overgrown with moss and grime from countless years and the ground littered with broken glass. Seungmin could faintly make out tiny puddles of blood forming a trail, leading right up to Chan himself. 

It was Chan’s whimpers that broke Seungmin out of his temporary daze. He all but sprinted forwards, covering the short distance in barely any time at all. He dropped to his knees in front of his roommate, not caring about any shards of glass that threatened to tear his knees to shreds.

“Oh, Channie, what- what happened?” Seungmin questioned. He was aware it was probably not the most intelligent thing to say in such a situation, he should have been helping Chan up, taking him home and making him hot tea, but seeing someone so close to him in such a state was taking a toll on his ability to think.

Chan’s unfocused eyes blinked open, and Seungmin could tell it took him a second to put a name to the concerned face in front of him.

“Seungminnie!” He slurred, attempting to push himself up into a more acceptable sitting position. “I had a nose bleed but- aha, it was really bad, and I guess I was losing blood too fast and just… yeah. I’m sorry you had to come all this way.”

‘ _Typical_ ,’ Seungmin thought as he fondly rolled his eyes, “You’re lying half unconscious in a dirty backstreet yet you're still thinking about other people. I can't believe you.”

Chan chuckled (well, more like wheezed) at Seungmin's statement as he was helped to his feet. Although now upright, he still had to put the majority of his weight on Seungmin, which soon led to him realising their close proximity. There wasn't much space to move either way in the alley, and it eventually dawned on Chan that if he were to try and move too much, him and Seungmin may find themselves a little closer than they bargained for.

Chan’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Seungmin-” he began, pausing momentarily to look at him. “I really am grateful for you, you know?”

“I know, Channie,” Seungmin smiled, and that was it for Chan. Gosh, he loved Seungmin's smile- it was like coming home to a house smelling of freshly baked cookies, it felt like home and warmth and it made Chan’s heart feel all gooey like the melted chocolate chips. 

Possessed by a sudden confidence (or maybe it was just the delirium) Chan closed the already small distance between them, pressing his lips to Seungmin's. It was an innocent kiss, yet Chan’s knees still felt weak when he felt Seungmin lightly pressing back. Overcome with happiness and exhilaration, Chan began to smile into the kiss, trying his best not to clack his teeth against Seungmin's. 

But then, all of a sudden, he wasn't smiling.

Seungmin pulled back, still holding Chan’s weight in his arms. Chan’s once warm, star-filled eyes were now a mixture of shock and horror, the stars fading into a lifeless black. He could feel Chan falling limp, however Chan kept his eyes open, his unfaltering gaze boring straight into Seungmin.

A fresh wave of blood trickled out of Chan’s open mouth as Seungmin twisted the knife slightly, burying it deeper into his abdomen. Seungmin watched with a sick fascination the liquid dripped onto his skin, leaving a stark trail of crimson over his unblemished hands. Chan, having been silent for the past few moments due to the shock, was finally able to produce a muted choking sound.

Seungmin looked up at the noise, finding Chan’s eyes still focused on him, although the once strong stare was wavering. He smiled sympathetically, taking in Chan’s face for what would likely be the final time.

“You know Channie, I really did like you, don't get me wrong but- well, can you blame me? In my field of work, emotional attachments never really work out, let's put it that way. Oh well, maybe we can work it out in another life- I’m sorry it has to end this way. I really will miss you.”

At the final sentiment, Seungmin leaned forwards and left a lingering kiss on Chan’s cheek. He could feel how cold he was growing, could almost _see_ the life draining out of him. Chan didn't have enough energy in him to move, to even close his eyes one last time. The last thing Chan registered was the fond smile on Seungmin's face, almost mocking him for falling for such an innocent facade.

Seungmin finally wrenched the knife out of Chan, allowing him to drop to the concrete. The once cute flower patterned handle now glared ominously back up at him, the smear of blood reminding him that he had to dispose of the weapon as efficiently as possible. Gosh, Jisung was never going to stop bugging him over the loss of his favourite kitchen utensil.

For once, Seungmin didn't have the desire to stay and watch the final breath escape his victim. He didn't really want to watch Chan die, he just knew the job had to be done. Seungmin sighed.

“Goodbye, Channie.” He said, though he knew Chan couldn't hear him.

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •* 

Seungmin had missed the bustle of the coffee shop. Due to Jisung’s constant fear of the possible serial killer lurking around every corner, it had been a while since they had gone out to eat together. It seemed that after Chan died, all his friends were treading on eggshells around him, so he was glad to have Jisung treat him normally again. 

Speaking of Chan, he was _everywhere_ \- every news station was all over the story, JYP trainee murdered, discovered by distraught, _heartbroken_ roommate. Seungmin couldn’t go anywhere without the incessant questioning from the press, or at least a newspaper being shoved under his nose as a constant reminder of what happened. Well, the newspapers didn't quite have the full story, of course.

“So, I guess Chan really wasn't the serial killer, huh,” Jisung said thoughtfully, muffled through his cheeks that were completely stuffed with vanilla cheesecake. 

Seungmin chuckled fondly, happy to have his best friend's antics back again. 

“Yeah, I guess not,” he agreed, watching the tv in the corner of the room that was currently displaying Chan’s beaming face. Jisung could see a sadness in his eyes, along with something else he couldn't quite place.

‘Oh well,’ Jisung thought, shrugging as he once again occupied himself with his quickly disappearing cheesecake. ‘I'm sure it's nothing life changing.’

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies!! i hope u enjoyed this reupload !!
> 
> i wonder if you caught any of the clues? did you predict it??
> 
> i did things such as have seungmin have a strange obsession with violent dramas, have him know how to clean blood, hinted at him staying out late etc to foreshadow that he was the killer, but i tried to make chans clues more obvious :] i hope i surprised you
> 
> anyway, follow my twt @binniesbutt 
> 
> p.s the ketchup was definitely blood
> 
> (if u think you have read this before, u probably have- this is a reupload bc i had a lot to change)


End file.
